btftliawfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Ghost Staff
Chapter 577 Zhao hai's magic staff that upgraded from the Ghost Staff. This magic staff can transform into anything including 108 throwing knives and allow the user to fly. Chapter 578 Flying daggers attack Range is limited to 10,000 meters. Can turn into a vehicle to travel or escape. First chapter 577 12 Constellation Combat Suit High-grade Combat Suit detected. Establishing seed database, seed added: 12 Constellation Combat Suit, Scorpio crystal seed. Seed can only be planted on fertile land. Seed can only be harvested once. Host can choose who to bestow the Combat Suit. If the person is disloyal to the Host, then the Host can choose to take the Combat Suit away or have the suit attack the person. Current Combat Suit can be transformed into a crystal ball and merged with the Host’s staff. Since the Host has a better crystallization ability, it is advised that the host doesn’t use this Combat Suit. Once merged with the staff, the Combat Suit cannot be damaged. Suit will gain little consciousness and will only awaken when called out. Combat suit can help the Host in battle. This combat suit would be important in aiding its owner in battle. And because of this combat suit, the Space had made a special seed page in the store. There were several entries to this page, but the only one unlocked was the scorpio seed. This seed would need a whole season to grow. After it matures, it would produce a crystal ball. Sealed within this ball was a same armor as the Scorpio Clan’s ultimate weapon. Zhao Hai can give these armor to his people. And if the person was unfaithful, Zhao Hai can use the suit to kill the person or he could just confiscate the suit. On the other hand, the current Scorpio Combat Suit has been turned into a crystal ball. This crystal ball can combine with Zhao Hai’s staff. At this time, the Scorpio combat suit looks like something made from a special type of metal. Once combined with Zhao Hai’s staff, it would become one with it. However, since Zhao Hai’s crystallization ability was more defensively powerful, there was no need for Zhao Hai to wear this suit at all. He can just use the suit as a weapon like Yan Jian’s summoned beast. Chapter 961 Fusion On the staff were the symbols of the twelve constellations. The head of the staff wasn’t the original skull, instead, it has turned into a lotus. This lotus had seven pistils and at the tip of each pistil was a small star. These pistils were swaying gently. Upon further inspection, one could see that the pistils were arranged into the shape of the Big Dipper and not in a circular manner. Stellar shimmers can also be seen from the Staff, making it look very beautiful. Zhao Hai happily looked at his staff before waving it around, making the Hell King’s ship appear. The ship had become beautiful as well. There was still the image of Hell on its hull, but both sides had disks totalling to 12. Each disk had its own constellation as all of them spun around. Below the ship, instead of seawater, a giant lotus can be seen. From what can be seen, it seems like the ship was nestled on top of a lotus. There were also occasional sprays of bluish water containing starlight. The entire ship looked like a masterpiece made in heaven. Zhao Hai waved his staff again, and this time the disks on the side of the ship flew out. After a flash, the twelve constellations assumed their form. They went according to their own zodiac but they can change their form at will. Zhao Hai nodded before boarding this ship along with Laura and the others. The combat suits returned to being disks and went back to the side of the ship. There weren’t any huge changes on the ship. But now, the wind chimes of the ship had been replaced by lotuses. After that, Zhao Hai made another command and turned the ship into a huge lotus. The ship was now gone. When he saw this, Zhao Hai nodded. The Hell King’s ship now had the staff’s ability to assume any form. When Laura and the others saw this, they quickly understood what Zhao Hai wanted to do. Then they proceeded to inspect the lotus. The lotus still had eighteen layers. At this time, the group was standing on the uppermost layer. Splashing below the lotus was the bluish water. And on each of the lotus’ layer, a mural of Hell can be seen on the lotus petals. Also on, each tip of the lotus petals were small wind chimes. Category:Magic Staff Category:Transforming Weapon Category:Zhao Hai Category:Zhao Hai's Items